Kein Entrinnen
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Ja, ich geb's zu, das ist meine zweite TwincestStory. Tut sie euch nicht an, wenn ihr nichts für übrig habt. Ansonsten... Summary ist schwer... Guckt doch einfach rein. ::smile::


_Hallöchen..._

_Hach, so schönes Wetter draußen, da dachte ich, ich schmeiße mal wieder einen Oneshot in die Menge, gerade richtig, um es sich damit im Liegenstuhl bequem zu machen. ::smile::_

_Zur Story:_

_Warning: Twincest! __Fred/George – wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt :o)_

_Drama – Romance_

_1/1_

_._

_**Danke** an mein **Beta Meg**. Du ist schon meine Beste! ::knuddelmuff::_

_Wünsch euch viel Spaß damit. Auf bald. LeakyC_

_. . . _

_. . ._

_

* * *

_

_. . . _

_. . . _

**_Kein Entrinnen_**

**_._**  
  
Plötzlich erloschen die grellen Scheinwerfer und er stand im Dunkeln. Allein ein paar Schwarzlichtleuchten hielten die Gäste davon ab, die Treppen hinunter zu stolpern, bis die bunten Scheinwerfer aufleuchteten und im Takt der lauten Musik in den Raum strahlten.  
Fred sah sich um. Wirklich wohl fühlte er sich hier nicht. Jedenfalls nicht allein. Das letzte Mal war er mit seinem Bruder und Lee Jordan in den Winterferien in dieser Diskothek gewesen. Damals hatten sie recht viel Spaß gehabt. Jetzt aber war er allein hierher gekommen. Er hatte raus gemusst von zu Hause, bevor die nächste Katastrophe über sie hereinbrach.  
Am Morgen hatte er Streit mit George gehabt. Das geschah viel zu oft in letzter Zeit. Doch sie waren beide zu anfällig für Kleinigkeiten geworden, seit sich ihre Beziehung so verändert hatte.  
Es war ein Drahtseilakt mit Gewichten an den Armen - unmöglich ohne Schaden zu überstehen. So hatte George, als Fred ihm am Morgen erzählte, dass er gern Angelina für drei Tage allein besuchen wolle, sofort gekränkt und eifersüchtig reagiert. Fred hatte ihm zum hundertsten Male erklären müssen, dass Angelina eine gute Freundin, aber nicht mehr war und da nie etwas sein würde zwischen ihnen. Doch bei diesen Themen hatte George taube Ohren. Er war eifersüchtig, seelisch stark angeknackst, das wusste Fred, weil es ihm ähnlich ging; sie lebten ständig in der Angst, entdeckt zu werden und den anderen zu verlieren.  
Und nachdem sie sich den ganzen Nachmittag angeschwiegen hatten, war Fred nach dem Abendessen sofort hierher gekommen, in der Hoffnung, Ablenkung zu finden. Die Gefühle, die George in ihm auslöste - war es nun Liebe, Begehren, aber auch Wut aufgrund dieser sinnlosen Eifersucht -, würden ihn sonst auffressen.  
So stieg er nun die Treppe vom Eingang hinab in das Geschehen, quetschte sich am Rand der Tanzfläche, auf der sich im Rhythmus massenhaft junge Menschen bewegten, entlang bis zur Bar. Dort ließ er sich auf einem Hocker nieder und bestellte sich einen Orange Blues. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da genau drin war, er wusste nur, dass es recht gut schmeckte und stark war - genau das Richtige für ihn jetzt.  
"Hi.", sagte da auf einmal eine Mädchenstimme links ihm.  
Fred wandte den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht eines blonden Mädchens. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor...  
"Hi. Kennst du mich noch?", fragte sie nun. "Jennifer."  
Fred überlegte einen Moment, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Klar." Er kannte sie in der Tat. "Du bist das letzte Mal schon hier an der Bar gewesen, richtig?"  
Jennifer nickte. "Ich sitze fast immer hier. Es ist ewig her, dass du hier warst."  
Fred lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielbeschäftigt."  
"Bist du allein hier?"  
"Ja, warum?"  
Das Mädchen nahm einen Schluck ihres Drinks und lächelte. "Das letzte Mal warst du so mit deinem Bruder und deinem Freund beschäftigt, da konnte ich dich gar nicht richtig kennen lernen. Dabei hätte ich mich gerne noch mit dir unterhalten."  
Einen Moment lang sah Fred sie überrascht an. "So? Warum gerade mit mir?", wollte er dann wissen.  
Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Nach kurzem Schweigen begann sie dann, ihn zu befragen, erzählte auch ein wenig von sich. Sie war siebzehn und kam aus dem Ort. Meisten kam sie allein her, weil sie es lustig fand, immer neue Leute kennen zu lernen.  
Als Fred dann den letzten Schluck seines Orange Blues genommen hatte, erhob sich Jennifer. "Tanzt du mal mit mir?"  
Er folgte ihr ohne zu zögern. Was war schon dabei? Er wollte sich ablenken und konnte doch nicht die Person, die sich seiner so bereitwillig annahm, gleich wieder vergraulen.  
Wie selbstverständlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille und bewegte sich im Rhythmus des Popsongs, der aus den großen Boxen dröhnte. Jennifer strahlte ihn fortlaufend an, rief immer wieder etwas gegen die Musik an, wovon er allerdings nur die Hälfte verstand.  
Nach einem fließenden Übergang in den nächsten Song, folgte auch schon der dritte, ein deutlich langsamerer.  
Ohne einen Moment abzuwarten, schlang das blonde Mädchen ihre schlanken Arme um Freds Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.  
Sie plötzlich so nah zu spüren, löste Unbehagen in ihm aus. Zuerst versuchte er, sich wieder auf die Musik zu konzentrieren, doch als Jennifer begann, mit zwei Fingern an seinem Hals entlang zu fahren, und ihm ein "Du bist richtig süß." ins Ohr zu hauchen, schrillten seine Alarmglocken. Dazu kam die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, welche leise aber andauernd "Warum tust du mir das an?" flüsterte.  
"Verdammt!", brach es auf einmal aus Fred heraus und er riss sich aus der Umarmung los.  
Jennifer sah ihn fragend und scheinbar erschrocken an.  
"Tut mir leid!", rief er gegen den Lärm an, drehte sich um und eilte zum Ausgang. Er verließ die Diskothek, lief durch die schwüle Nacht, bis er endlich eine Hausecke fand, von der aus er gut nach Hause apparieren konnte.  
Im Hausflur des gemütlichen Häuschens am Stadtrand von Ottery St. Catchpole tauchte er wieder auf und stürmte sofort in die Küche.  
"Nanu, schon zurück?", sagte seine Mutter verwundert. Sie saß mit ihrem Mann am Tisch.  
Auch George war bei ihnen.  
Fred ging nicht auf Mrs. Weasleys Frage ein. "George, ich muss dich sprechen. Sofort!" Und ohne zu warten, lief er hinauf in den nächsten Stock, wo sich ihr Zimmer befand.  
Zitternd lehnte er sich mit der Hüfte an seinen Schreibtisch und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Da kam George endlich.  
"Schließ die Tür.", sagte Fred, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Kaum hatte sein Bruder dies getan, war Fred auch schon bei ihm und drängte ihn an diese. "Bei Merlin, sie hat mich so gewollt!", flüsterte er heiser. "Ich habe es gespürt."  
George, scheinbar nur wenig überrascht von Freds Ausbruch, blickte ihn an. "Wer?"  
"Jennifer."  
"Und?"  
"Was glaubst du, warum ich wieder hier bin?", lautete Freds Gegenfrage.  
Sein Bruder schwieg.  
"Verdammt, warum tust du mir das an?" Freds Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Windhauch. Unter seinen Fingern, die auf Georges Armen lagen, spürte er, wie sein Bruder eine Gänsehaut bekam. Da presste er seine Lippen auf Georges und küsste ihn innig.  
Georges linke Hand fand sofort den Weg in seine Haare, krallte sich dort fest. Dann drängte er Fred in Richtung Bett.  
"Das wird irgendwann alles auf uns zurückfallen.", meinte Fred verzweifelt, als sein Bruder ihn in die Kissen drückte.  
"Vielleicht.", entgegnete George. "Aber bis dahin genieß die Sünde."  
So wahnsinnig diese Situation auch war, Fred musste trotzdem über den Satz seines Bruders schmunzeln. Er sah George fest in die Augen. "Ich weiß schon, warum ich dich so liebe."  
George erwiderte sein Lächeln und sie versanken in einem neuen, noch intensiveren Kuss.

.

**Ende**

. . .

* * *


End file.
